Le Prix de la vie
by Tama Hachi
Summary: School fic. Kanda, toujours aussi misanthrope, et Lavi joyeux, mais porteur de lourds secrets. Je ne sais pas si on peut considérer cela comme du shônen-ai, il n'y a au final que des connotations.


**Le Prix de la vie**

- Kanda !

- …

- Kanda !

- Hm…

- Oi, Katou !

A ces mots, l'interpellé leva brusquement sa tête précédemment posée sur la table pour regarder autour de lui, avec de petits yeux s'ouvrant tant bien que mal sous le poids de la fatigue. Le garçon cherchait du regard celui qui l'avait appelé.

- Moyashi, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'-

- Shhhhh ! Nous sommes en cours ! S'exclama-t-il à voix basse en observant du coin de l'œil l'enseignante qui portait un regard noir sur eux.

- Kanda et Walker, si vous souhaitez vous amuser, allez le faire dans le couloir, pas pendant mon cours !

- Désolé sensei ! C'est Kanda qui faisait encore sa sieste ! Cria le garçon aux cheveux blancs d'une voix innocente et provocatrice.

- Toi… ! Je vais te-

- Je vous l'ai dit, allez régler vos problèmes dehors !

Les deux jeunes hommes se levèrent alors calmement de leurs chaises, sous une pluie de craies que leur professeur lançait avec hystérie, et quittèrent la salle, silencieux sous les ricanements de leur camarades.

- Qu'est-ce que tu peux être con quand tu t'y mets Moyashi !

- Mon nom c'est Allen ! Et je devais te dire que l'infirmière souhaitait te voir.

- A quel sujet ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton agacé.

- Ca, je n'en sais strictement rien, je n'ai fait que transmettre le message.

- Tch.

Ayant attendu la fin du cours à l'extérieur, les deux adolescents retournèrent enfin dans la classe pour récupérer leurs affaires. Prenant doucement son sac, Kanda demanda sur un ton à peine intrigué l'heure du dit rendez-vous avec l'infirmière. Allen répondit en hésitant qu'il devait la retrouver à la fin des cours. Autrement dit maintenant. Le concerné se pressa alors, non pas par curiosité ou par enthousiasme, mais par une violente envie de régler le « problème » et rentrer chez lui. Il se dirigea alors précipitamment vers l'infirmerie mais en ouvrit calmement la porte en la faisant coulisser. Une jeune femme, d'une trentaine d'année tout de même, vêtue d'une fine blouse blanche, s'occupait sur son bureau en désordre en remplissant un formulaire dont le contenu importait peu à Kanda. Elle arrêta tranquillement son activité en posant son stylo sur le petit amas de feuilles, son travail inachevé, et se tourna en faisant pivoter son fauteuil vers le jeune homme qui entra au même moment dans la pièce.

- Bonsoir Kanda-kun, lança-t-elle avec une candeur naturelle en se levant de sa chaise.

- Bonsoir… répondit l'intéressé légèrement intimidé.

- Je m'excuse de devoir te retenir ainsi après les cours, mais je devais te parler d'un sujet assez important.

- Dépêchez-vous alors, évitez d'épiloguer et aller directement au sujet qui me concerne, interrompit-il sans s'énerver, croisant les bras et fermant les yeux tout en fronçant faiblement les sourcils.

La jeune femme tendit le bras en direction de son bureau et saisit le formulaire qu'elle complétait précédemment, faisant rouler le bic contre un pot à crayon au coin de la table. Elle donna le document au garçon qui la regardait avec de grands yeux, l'interrogeant du regard sur le contenu de ces pages.

- Tu n'as qu'à lire, tu comprendras tout.

Kanda balaya brièvement du regard les feuilles sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il venait faire dans tout cela.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire tout ça ?

- Nous allons accueillir un nouvel élève, et sa santé est quelque peu fragile. Il n'a pas besoin d'une quelconque aide à proprement parler, mais le soutenir dans son quotidien serait bien pour son moral. Kanda-kun, tu as donc été désigné pour t'occuper de lui.

Il soupira longuement et serra ses poings.

- Tch, pourquoi c'est moi qui devrais m'en occuper ? Je suis sûr qu'il y a plein de volontaires, d'élèves qui choisiraient librement de s'en occuper ! Alors pourquoi ça doit tomber sur moi ?

- Ca, je n'en sais rien. C'est avec le proviseur que tu dois voir cela. Mais je pense tout de même que c'est dans le but de changer un tant soit peu ton caractère misanthrope et te faire avoir un peu de compassion. Dans tous les cas, tu es dans l'obligation d'accepter.

- Comment ? Ca veut dire que je vais devoir jouer les nounous pour le bahut ? C'est la meilleure ! C'est vr-

- Mucoviscidose, interrompit l'infirmière.

Kanda ne dit plus un mot et resta la fixer.

- Muckuquoi ? Demanda-t-il l'air perdu.

- « Mucoviscidose : maladie mortelle qui touche les voies respiratoires et le système digestif, encombrant et infectant les bronches, provoquant toux et expectorations. »

Le garçon écarquilla les yeux, choqué par la définition qu'il venait d'entendre.

- V-vous voulez dire que cet élève est atteint de cette maladie ? De cette mucoivismachin ?

- Mucoviscidose, le corrigea-t-elle. Oui, il est né avec ce problème, et vivra avec, le reste de ses jours. Il a le même âge que toi, et c'est un miracle qu'il soit toujours en vie. La science progresse, arrive à augmenter peu à peu la longévité de ces malades, mais ne peut leur assurer une existence aussi longue qu'une personne en parfaite santé. Son état s'aggrave de jour en jour, et les médecins pensent qu'il ne vivra pas au-delà de 20 ans. C'est pourquoi, dans le cadre scolaire, il serait souhaitable pour lui d'avoir de la compagnie.

- Et c'est donc moi qui suis chargé de rester avec lui, c'est ça ? demanda-t-il d'un ton un peu plus posé.

- Oui, répondit-elle simplement.

- Bon, si je n'ai pas le choix… marmonna-t-il en s'ébouriffant les cheveux.

Il reposa alors le formulaire sur un tas de feuilles empilées précairement sur le bureau désordonné, et se dirigea vers la porte sans un mot. Avant de refermer délicatement la porte, l'infirmière lui adressa une dernière parole.

- Je t'en prie Kanda-kun, prends bien soin de lui.

Il ne répondit pas, ferma enfin la porte et marcha lentement dans le couloir du rez-de-chaussée, qui lui semblait tout à coup immense. Il se sentait étrangement insignifiant après cette conversation avec l'infirmière. Ayant franchi le portail du lycée sans se presser, il s'arrêta net et serra une nouvelle fois les poings en scrutant le sol. Il piqua alors un grand sprint et courut jusque chez lui.

Arrivé dans sa chambre, après avoir prévenu sa famille de son retour, il lança son sac sur un coin du lit et alluma précipitamment son ordinateur pour entrer un mot de recherche : « mocoviscudose ». Il n'obtint aucun résultat. Il essaya alors « mukovascusoz ». Aucun résultat. « Maskivaludose ». Aucun résultat. « Musovoschidose ». Kanda était dénué de mémoire onomastique. Il n'arrivait à retenir aucun nom. Du nom de ses camarades de classe au nom d'une simple maladie, il était incapable de s'en souvenir et de le retranscrire correctement.

- « Mucoviscidose ».

Quand il entendit une voix lui murmurer le mot qu'il cherchait à l'oreille, il sursauta et se retourna pour découvrir Lenalee affichant un grand sourire.

- C'est ce mot que tu cherches non, Nii-san ? L'interrogea-t-elle.

Interloqué, il laisse échapper un vague « oui » en acquiesçant d'un léger mouvement de tête. La jeune fille sourit à nouveau et se pencha à ses côtés pour effacer la recherche précédente et lui écrire le bon mot, sans faute.

- « Mu-co-vis-ci-do-se ». Voilà~ Il n'y a plus qu'à appuyer sur « Entrée » !

- M-merci…

- Mais dis-moi Nii-san, pourquoi veux-tu faire des recherches sur ce sujet ?

- P-pour rien, ce ne sont pas tes affaires ! Laisse-moi tranquille.

La jeune fille gonfla ses joues telle une enfant, pour manifester son mécontentement.

- Quel ingrat tu fais ! Je t'aide et c'est comme ça que tu me remercies ? La prochaine fois tu n'auras qu'à te débrouiller seul !

Elle sortit de la chambre en grommelant quelques mots dont Kanda ne se préoccupa pas, plutôt concentré sur les résultats de la recherche. Il cliqua sur le premier lien d'une longue liste, obtenant la définition complète de ce mot étrange, affichant toutes les informations possibles sur le sujet. Il se mit à lire, extrêmement concentré, décryptant, décodant du mieux qu'il pouvait chaque mot inscrit, avec une impassibilité déconcertante. Il était totalement absorbé par sa lecture, comme si une soif de savoir absolument tout de cette « mucomachin » l'empêchait de dévier son regard de ces interminables lignes. Arrivé tout en bas de la page, il détacha enfin ses yeux qu'il sentait irrités de l'écran. Il se les frotta rapidement en s'appuyant paresseusement le dos sur son fauteuil. Il jeta un bref regard sur l'horloge de sa chambre. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il avait passé sa soirée à ne s'informer que de cette maladie. Il décida donc d'arrêter ses recherches, du moins pour aujourd'hui. Il éteignit son poste et se dirigea tranquillement vers la cuisine, laissant son pauvre estomac qui criait famine le guider.

Le lendemain, Kanda eut du mal à se lever étant donné l'heure à laquelle il avait réussi à s'endormir, après toutes les informations qu'il avait recueillies qui l'empêchaient de trouver le sommeil de par leur horreur. Se rendant finalement compte qu'il était en retard pour se rendre au lycée, il enfila tant bien que mal son uniforme en ne boutonnant sa chemise qu'à moitié, serrant précairement le nœud mal fait de sa cravate, et oubliant de lacer ses chaussures. Il descendit en trombe l'escalier et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée en effectuant un petit détour par la cuisine pour attraper au vol une ou deux tartines. Il se mit alors en route, courant encore une fois.

Une nouvelle journée monotone débutait pour Kanda, pendant laquelle il savait qu'il allait « piquer du nez ». Pourtant, il sentait que quelque chose avait changé, en lui, mais également autour de lui. Il ne regardait plus le monde, ce monde restreint dans lequel il vivait, comme avant. Il ressentait comme une peur, une crainte, mais en même temps des palpitations au cœur à l'idée de rencontrer le jeune homme dont il devrait s'occuper. Affronter une cruelle réalité, la fatalité d'un destin, c'était sûrement cela qui le faisait trembler. Et c'était donc le fait de pouvoir éventuellement faire quelque chose pour soulager la peine de ce garçon qui faisait naître une telle émotion à l'intérieur de sa poitrine. Il était impatient de le rencontrer. Mais il pensa finalement que l'infirmière ne lui avait donné aucune information concernant la suite des « opérations »: où, quand, comment ? Il se calma en se disant que de nouvelles informations lui parviendraient prochainement, par le biais de Moyashi, peut-être. En repensant à la conversation de la veille, il se souvint des mots que la femme prononça à son égard : « …c'est dans le but de changer un tant soit peu ton caractère misanthrope et te faire avoir un peu de compassion… ». Elle était dans le vrai. Il voyait sa personnalité changer, rien qu'en s'entendant penser : c'était bien la première fois qu'il avait envie de rencontrer une personne, d'engager une conversation, et surtout de s'en occuper. Le choc dû à sa lecture du soir y était sans nul doute pour quelque chose. C'est comme si l'atrocité de son sort le touchait directement. Il avait… pitié ? Non, ce sentiment était synonyme de mépris pour lui ; il était tout simplement triste. Lui, avait passé la majeure partie de sa vie à ne rien faire, s'ennuyant, ne profitant de rien, et n'envisageant aucun projet pour son futur, alors que ce garçon qui aimerait profiter pleinement de sa vie ne le pourra sans doute jamais, puisqu'elle touchait prématurément à sa fin. Extirpé de ses pensées par la stridente sonnerie annonçant la fin du cours, il décida de se rendre à l'infirmerie.

Une fois arrivé devant, il ouvrit la porte avec la même sérénité de la veille. Il se glissa timidement dans la pièce et aperçut l'infirmière de dos, discutant avec une personne dont il ne voyait pas le visage. Entendant les faibles pas du jeune homme pénétrant dans la pièce, la femme se retourna avec harmonie et esquissa un sourire au jeune homme en le saluant.

- Mon petit, c'est une superbe coïncidence que tu sois venu maintenant ! Ton camarade vient juste d'arriver et j'étais justement en train de lui expliquer les quelques formalités.

Elle s'écarta alors pour laisser place à un face à face accompagnant un véritable silence révélateur : les deux garçons se fixèrent longuement, sans émettre un son. L'un dessinait vaguement un sourire sur ses lèvres, l'autre affichait un grand regard hébété. L'Un fit le premier pas : il s'avança vers l'Autre qui ne changeait toujours pas d'expression. Il tendit sa main droite en souriant avec sincérité.

- Je m'appelle Lavi. Enchanté.

- … Kanda ! Moi c'est Kanda, répondit-il reprenant ses esprits.

- Bon, puisque maintenant les présentations sont faites, Kanda-kun pourrait faire visiter le lycée à Lavi-kun, n'est-ce pas ?

Le nouvel arrivant acquiesça de plusieurs hochements de tête, tandis que le futur guide restait toujours muet. Il décida pourtant d'entamer le pas, toujours sans un mot, suivi par Lavi. Ils commencèrent la visite par le rez-de-chaussée. Kanda, qui semblait presser un peu le pas, ralentit soudainement pour marcher aux côtés de son nouveau protégé. Il voulut engager la conversation, mais l'autre jeune homme le devança.

- Kanda Yu, c'est bien ça ? Le proviseur et l'infirmière m'ont beaucoup parlé de toi. J'espère que je ne serai pas une gêne, et qu'on passera de bon moment ensemble ! dit-il le visage emplit de pureté.

Tous deux s'arrêtèrent simultanément, et Kanda le contempla pendant d'interminables instants. Le soleil brillait chaleureusement à travers les fenêtres du couloir, éclairant le visage du garçon, illuminant sa crinière de feu mettant en valeur ses douces formes . Il avait un bandeau en compresse sur l'œil droit ; Kanda en ignorait la cause, mais n'osait pas la lui demander. Il ne répliqua nullement à ses derniers mots, se contentant de rougir timidement en détournant son regard vers le sol. Ils se remirent à marcher avec le même mouvement complice. Lavi continua à parler, paraissant à l'aise, très social, extrêmement heureux. Il posait de nombreuses questions auxquelles Kanda ne souhaitait pas toujours répondre. Il passait du coq à l'âne avec une curiosité à toute épreuve. Il lui demandait son âge, où il habitait, pourquoi il laissait pousser ses cheveux, effleurant du bout des doigts les pointes de sa longue chevelure noire aux reflets bleu nuit, quels étaient ses passe-temps... Les minutes passaient, mais il ne s'arrêtait point de parler. Le questionné restait perplexe devant une telle vivacité et force. Lui qui pensait découvrir quelqu'un de fragile ainsi que timide et déprimé, il se trouvait fort étonné en constatant qu'il s'était trompé sur toute la ligne ; son imagination s'étaient avérée trop débordante à ce sujet. Voyant que sa vulnérabilité n'était pas aussi grande qu'il le pensait, la vitesse et la façon dont Lavi débitait ses phrases commençaient véritablement à énerver Kanda ; son caractère asocial faisait à nouveau surface. Il se demandait pourquoi il avait ce garçon à charge alors que celui-ci semblait déborder excessivement d'énergie et de joie de vivre. Il s'arrêta encore une fois, brusquement, mais cette fois-ci dévisagea son camarade avec des yeux noirs, le faisant taire. Il avait maintenant du mal à croire en tout ce que l'infirmière lui avait dit et ce qu'il avait lu la veille. Il ne semblait pas correspondre aux critères des personnes atteintes de cette fameuse maladie, de son point de vue en tout cas. Kanda partit subitement dans la direction opposée, ayant l'intention de se séparer de ce « gêneur ». Le futur délaissé observait impuissant la scène, quand un grand cri lui échappa de la bouche.

- YUUU !

Le jeune brun s'arrêta nettement après cet appel pour le moins surprenant et inattendu. Il se retourna froidement, quand il aperçut le jeune homme tête baissée, serrant les poings, son visage caché par ses grandes mèches tombantes rouges. Il semblait trembler, mais Kanda n'en était pas sûr étant donné la distance qui les séparait. Lavi bégayait, il ne trouvait pas ses mots.

- J-je… Je suis désolé Yu…

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, le coupa-t-il l'air toujours agacé.

- Pardon, rectifia-t-il. Kanda, je suis désolé ! Je ne voulais pas t'ennuyer. C'est juste que… je voulais être proche de toi dès le début ! Me sentir à l'aise au milieu de tout ce changement, tout est nouveau pour moi ici ! Tu semblais être quelqu'un de bien d'après les dires des adultes, même si un brin misanthrope apparemment. Je voulais donc engager tout de suite la conversation avec toi, mais finalement, cela n'aura fait que t'énerver. Je t'ai transmis une image négative et s'avérant finalement fausse de moi. Au fond de moi… au fond…

Il éclata en sanglots en se jetant à terre, s'agenouillant sur le carrelage glacé de l'interminable couloir. Les larmes ne cessant de couler, aussi bien par son œil valide que par dessous le bandeau couvrant son autre œil, il les essuyait maladroitement avec le dos de sa main gauche. Il aperçut une ombre progresser en sa direction et redressa la tête pour découvrir Kanda qui lui tendait la main, sans pour autant afficher le moindre regard ou sourire chaleureux ; il semblait impassible. Pourtant il voulait l'aider, au moins à se redresser. Lavi accepta cette main tendue et se releva en un instant, comme encouragé par le geste amical de son camarade. Une fois le garçon redressé, le jeune brun lui lâcha la main et lui tourna le dos.

- Viens avec moi, souffla-t-il.

Il quittèrent l'établissement et se rendirent chez Kanda.

Il s'installèrent dans le salon, Lavi sur le sofa avec un bol de chocolat chaud lui servant à se réchauffer les mains et la gorge, Kanda sur un fauteuil tenant une tasse de thé presque encore bouillant. L'invité cachait qu'il tremblait toujours un peu, secoué par ses émotions. Kanda l'avait remarqué, et brisa le silence qui régnait dans la pièce.

- Je t'écoute.

- Hein ? Laissa-t-il échapper, quelque peu interloqué.

- « Je t'ai transmis une image négative de moi blablabla finalement fausse. Au fond … » Au fond quoi alors ? C'est rare que je daigne écouter les plaintes de quelqu'un, surtout si je ne connais pas la personne. Alors dépêche-toi de me dire ce qui ne va pas avant que je ne change d'avis.

Lavi restait perplexe face à ces mots. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait dire. Devait-il raconter toute sa vie à un -presque- illustre inconnu ? A l'origine, il voulait juste être proche de Kanda, sans avoir à confesser ses faiblesses et ses souffrances. Mais après tous ces événements qui s'étaient déroulés à une vitesse fulgurante, il se devait de tout lui expliquer.

- Haha, d'accord, répondit-il en se forçant à rire. Mais, par où veux-tu que je commence ? Demanda-t-il en prenant un air plus sérieux. Tu me demandes ça de but en blanc ; que suis-je censé te dire à propos de moi ?

- Finis simplement ton discours de tout à l'heure, je ne te demande pas de m'exposer tout ta vie.

- H-hm… marmonna-t-il en acquiesçant d'un petit mouvement de tête confus.

Il but une gorgée de son chocolat qui n'était plus très chaud, comme pour se donner un temps de préparation dans le but de pouvoir s'exprimer convenablement devant l'effrayant et attirant personnage qui se tenait devant lui.

- C-comme je te l'ai dit, je n'ai pas vraiment été moi-même tout à l'heure : j'ai été bruyant, fatiguant, ennuyant, et sûrement trop curieux… Je voudrais te présenter à nouveau mes plus sincères excuses, et avoir une chance de me racheter. Pourrait-on tout reprendre à ze-

- Ce n'est pas ça que je te demande, l'interrompit froidement Kanda. Je veux que tu me parles de toi.

Lavi n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Avait-il vraiment bien entendu ? Il ne comprenait plus du tout où son camarade voulait en venir. Il ne parlait presque pas, ne semblait s'intéresser à personne, lui lança un regard noir quand il essayait d'en savoir un peu plus sur lui, et maintenant il lui demande de parler de « lui ». Il ne chercha pas à comprendre davantage pour ne pas embrouiller complètement ses idées.

- Tu veux que je te parle de… ça ?

Kanda secoua la tête de haut en bas d'un hochement régulier qui s'accordait avec son air sérieux et ses bras croisés fermes. Il paraissait vraiment avoir envie d'écouter Lavi, à la plus grande surprise de ce dernier. Il n'aurait jamais osé imaginer que ce garçon lui accorderait une telle faveur. Mais au-delà de la pitié pour sa personne, il sentait qu'une certaine curiosité s'éveillait en Kanda. Était-ce la lueur d'un fond d'humanité, d'une once de compassion que Lavi et même les autres ignoraient chez lui ? Il se le demandait bien. Se concentrant finalement sur la remémoration de l'ordre chronologique de tous les événements importants de sa pauvre vie, une boule le saisit aussitôt au ventre. Il hésita finalement à tout dire. Il pouvait peut-être trier les éléments dans sa tête et n'en dévoiler qu'une partie, mais cela réduirait vraisemblablement la compréhension pour Kanda, totalement étranger au problème. Bref, il se lançait.

- Je suppose que l'infirmière t'a mis au courant des caractéristiques de mon mal, n'est-ce pas ? L'interrogea-t-il d'une voix tremblante et timide.

- Entre autre, oui.

- Bien. Commençons alors par le jour où j'ai découvert que les nombreuses crises respiratoires que mon corps me faisait subir étaient dues à cette maladie qui me rongeait de l'intérieur depuis ma naissance. On me l'a annoncée de la manière la plus calme, tendre et posée qui fût. C'est pourquoi je ne m'en souciais pas vraiment. Je comprenais que quelque chose n'allait pas chez moi, mais comme cela ne se voyait pas, je n'y prêtais pas grande attention. Pour moi, j'étais comme les autres, mais en définitive uniquement en apparence. Certains enfants de mon âge savaient ma souffrance, et se montraient donc assez distants de moi, comme un galeux. J'avais quatre ans.

Ensuite est venu l'âge où, comme tout le monde, on commence à prendre conscience de ce que l'on est, pour soi et pour le monde. Savoir par exemple que l'on va mourir, un jour, en effraye plus d'un. Mais quand on apprend que l'on va mourir avant les autres, c'est pire. Je réalisais vraiment ce que j'étais, et j'en étais terrorisé. Je ne dormais plus, je ne faisais qu'y penser. Mais je ne me confessais à personne. Mes parents ne s'en doutaient absolument pas, et mes « amis » proches ignoraient tout de mon cas. Je grandissais en gardant secrète toute ma crainte, toute mon épouvante, essayant de l'enfermer à double tour au plus profond de mon être. Mais à chacun de mes accès, la pensée de toute cette « crasse » qui s'accumulait petit à petit à l'intérieur de moi et allait un jour m'ôter la vie me hantait, rendant la dénégation de ce cauchemar chaque fois plus laborieuse.

Vivre avec un tel poids sur le cœur devenait inconcevable. Toutefois, j'ai réussi à trouver la chaleur et le réconfort nécessaires à chasser de mon esprit l'idée de cette sentence irrévocable. J'ai découvert la joie de vivre et l'envie de profiter du temps qu'il me reste sur cette terre. J'avais enfin trouvé des personnes qui s'étaient rendues compte de mes états, physique et mental. Je pouvais donc leur parler ouvertement de mes angoisses ; ils m'écoutaient et savaient me rassurer mieux que quiconque. Enfin, je dis « mieux que quiconque », mais je n'ai pas d'élément de comparaison ! ricana-t-il.

Kanda sentait que le garçon essayait de dissimuler une anxiété et des émotions qu'il commençait à percevoir progressivement. Ce discours avait beaucoup plus d'effet sur lui que la lecture d'une dizaine de pages sur le sujet lors d'une recherche par internet. Il ressentait toute l'humanité des propos à travers des mots remplis d'ingénuité et l'expression presque désespérée du visage de Lavi. Ce dernier ne prêtait pas attention au regard passionné et soucieux que Kanda lui lançait depuis un certain moment. Il était trop concentré pour le remarquer, car, à travers le récit qu'il racontait et se remémorait graduellement, il paraissait revivre les faits.

Après cette tirade conclue par une anecdote anodine, Kanda osa lui demander pourquoi il était venu dans ce lycée alors qu'apparemment tout semblait aller pour le mieux avec ses anciens camarades. Lavi se figea, appréhendant visiblement la question. Il redoutait cette interrogation et n'avait nullement l'air prêt à y répondre. Mais se conscientisant qu'il ne pourrait y échapper sous aucun prétexte face au jeune brun, il prit son courage à deux mains et se lança précipitamment dans l'explication.

- U-un jour, je me suis rendu compte de mon attirance pour une de ces personnes… Alors, rien d'autre ne m'est venu à l'esprit que d'aller directement lui avouer et d'en parler en tête à tête. Finalement, je l'ai fait fuir.

Kanda ne comprenait pas ; il lui manquait cette lucidité qui aide à saisir l'implicite dans un concept. Il démontra son incompréhension par un froncement de sourcils.

- Tu n'as pas compris ce dont je parlais ? L'interrogea le rouquin d'un ton déçu.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, réfléchissant pour trouver seul la réponse.

- Tu lui as déclaré tes sentiments, elle ne les a pas acceptés ; je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de spécial à cela. Ce genre de choses peut arriver à n'importe qui, répondit naïvement Kanda.

- Sûrement, mais ce n'était pas « elle »… c'était « il ».

Kanda sentit son cœur battre un grand coup, comme s'il avait violemment essayé de s'échapper de sa poitrine. Une douleur sans précédent commença alors à grandir à cet endroit même, l'obligeant à diriger sa main libre pour serrer le côté gauche de son torse brûlant. Il déposa son bol de thé, dont il ne but aucune gorgée, sur la table basse en face de lui et se leva brusquement en dévisageant son camarade. Lavi remarqua bien évidemment sa réaction, mais se demandait quelle serait la suite des événements. Il n'arrivait pas à voir si Kanda avait l'air dégoûté, effrayé ou autre.

- Tu vois ce bandeau, reprit Lavi déterminé à aller jusqu'au bout de son explication, il me couvre l'œil car j'ai été lynché par mes soit-disant « camarades ». Le lendemain, après que je sois allé lui faire part de mes sentiments, tous mes amis étaient au courant de ma vraie nature. J'ai voulu m'expliquer auprès d'eux, essayer de réparer mon erreur et les retrouver, comme avant. Je n'ai eu droit qu'à une pierre, lancée par l'ami à qui je m'étais déclaré, qui m'a heurté le visage et gravement blessé l'œil gauche. Je ne sais pas si je recouvrerai un jour la vue de ce côté.

Kanda semblait véritablement effrayé, non pas par la découverte des tendances du jeune homme, mais par tout ce qu'il avait vécu jusqu'à maintenant. Sa poitrine le faisait toujours souffrir, mais maintenant son estomac se tordait durement, lui donnant presque des nausées.

- Je… Je ne pensais pas que ta vie avait été aussi pénible. Je suis désolé pour ma réaction de cet après-midi…

Il ne savait plus que dire, et jeta alors un regard pensif à l'horloge accrochée dans la salle. Il trouva une excuse pour mettre un terme à cette discussion qui le mettait quelque peu mal à l'aise.

- Il se fait tard, tu ferais mieux de rentrer chez toi, non ? Tes parents sont sûrement inquiets.

- Je ne pense pas vraiment. Depuis qu'ils connaissent mes penchants, ils me renient. C'est à peine s'ils m'adressent la parole.

Kanda ne sut non plus que répondre à cela. Il accompagna juste machinalement son ami jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, le regard vide, ne faisant pas attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui. Son esprit se réveilla enfin au moment où Lavi le salua vivement de la main, un sourire _presque _radieux aux lèvres. Il avait l'air plus gai qu'il y avait quelques minutes. Le rouquin lui adressa un simple mot en chuchotant avant de quitter la maison, sans remords de s'être confié. Kanda semblait surpris et ému par ce qu'il lui avait murmuré : « Merci. »

Un sentiment indéfinissable s'éveilla chez lui, annulant les deux maux qu'il avait à la poitrine et au ventre. Il ressentait la satisfaction d'avoir écouté le garçon ce soir, comme une bonne action accomplie, mais aussi un mal de crâne atroce à la simple pensée de tout ce qu'il lui avait révélé. La souffrance de Lavi semblait s'immiscer en lui, l'atteignant au plus profond de son cœur. Pour essayer de se changer un peu les idées après cette rude journée, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se laver le visage et chasser de son esprit les souvenirs de ce jour. Non pas les chasser définitivement, mais les oublier, l'espace d'une soirée, pour réussir, cette nuit, à trouver rapidement le sommeil.

Kanda débuta une nouvelle journée par son habituelle apathie pour s'extirper du lit, comportement qui le mit encore une fois en retard pour se rendre au lycée. Il se pressa alors, et réussit finalement à arriver là-bas avant le début des cours. Il voulut en profiter pour aller voir l'infirmière et lui demander quelques conseils, après s'être remémoré les événements de la veille. Arrivant devant la salle, il remarqua une feuille accrochée avec de petits morceaux de scotch sur la porte, où il était écrit « Infirmière absente ». Il s'interrogea rapidement sur les raisons de son absence. Intrigué, ou peut-être trop curieux, il entra dans l'infirmerie sans avoir à forcer la porte sûrement laissée ouverte par la précipitation de la femme. Les rideaux en aluminium de la fenêtre tombaient, empêchant les rayons du soleil matinal de pénétrer dans la pièce. Il n'osa rien toucher pour ne laisser aucune trace de son passage. Il marcha en jetant des regards indiscrets dans toutes les directions, cherchant un quelconque indice qui aurait pu expliquer l'absence de la soignante, quand son attention se porta soudainement sur un papier déposé sur le bureau. Un rayon de lumière éclairait partiellement la feuille, permettant de lire le nom complet de Lavi. Il s'approcha du bureau pour examiner de plus près le document. Kanda s'arrêta brusquement et afficha un visage atterré à la lecture d'un simple mot. L'angoisse semblait s'emparer de lui, accélérant inévitablement son rythme cardiaque. Attaché à la feuille par un simple trombone, un ridicule morceau de papier déchiré à la va-vite comportait le seul mot « décédé », mal écrit à l'encre rouge qui n'avait pas encore séché. Ne croyant nullement ce qu'il venait de lire, il saisit la feuille et arracha le papier parasite qui cachait quelques informations, pour confirmer si le dossier appartenait réellement à son ami. Il ne voulait pas y croire, et laissa échapper un « C'est impossible ! » au moment où la porte s'ouvrit subitement. L'infirmière était de retour, semblant paniquée. Elle aperçut tout de suite le jeune homme avec un papier à la main. Elle ne disait rien. Ce fut Kanda qui s'exprima le premier.

- Dites-moi que c'est une blague ! C'est une plaisanterie, n'est-ce pas ? Vous déconnez, il n'est pas mort… Lavi n'est pas mort ! Cria-t-il l'air désespéré, perdu et affichant un sourire nerveux en brandissant le document en direction de la jeune femme.

- Kanda-kun, calme-toi ! Asseyons-nous pour discuter…

- Je ne veux pas discuter ! Je veux que vous répondiez à ma question ! S'énerva le garçon en reposant violemment la feuille sur la table.

- … J'y répondrai quand tu te seras calmé. Assieds-toi et j'en parlerai.

Il s'exécuta vivement, sentant qu'il était au bord d'une crise de nerfs. Il abaissa son regard pour essayer de se calmer en fixant ses mains posées sur ses jambes croisées. Le silence se fit dans la salle toujours mal éclairée.

- Vous allez me le dire alors ? S'impatienta-t-il. Qu'est-il arrivé à Lavi ?

- Il est bel et bien décédé.

Kanda sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour, le glaçant de la tête aux pieds. Il fut soudainement prit de vertiges ; il ne se faisait définitivement pas à cette idée. Il l'avait connu hier, écouté son histoire, commençait à le comprendre et à le connaître un peu, et aujourd'hui on lui annonce qu'il est mort ? Il ne pouvait l'accepter. L'infirmière avait beau confirmer l'exactitude du mot inscrit sur le petit papier, Kanda niait le fait.

- Il a eu une crise respiratoire plus violente que la normale. Il a été transféré d'urgence à l'hôpital dans la nuit mais les médecins n'ont finalement rien pu faire pour lui. Ses parents n'avaient apparemment rien vu venir. Ses poumons était saturés, ils ne pouvait plus respirer… Je suis désolée… J'aurais voulu te l'annoncer d'une autre manière, mais puisque tu avais vu son fichier, ce n'était pas la peine de te cacher ce qui s'est passé.

Kanda n'écoutait même plus le discours de la jeune femme ; le vide résonnait dans sa tête ; il ne pensait plus qu'à une seule chose, le prénom « Lavi ». Une larme coula alors le long de son visage impassible qui exprimait pourtant une immense tristesse, une profonde douleur et un accablement insoupçonné chez le garçon.

- Il avait l'air pourtant si joyeux quand je l'ai quitté hier soir. Je ne m'en serais jamais douté… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?… dit-il à voix basse en essuyant sa joue mouillée par la larme avec la manche de son uniforme.

- … Si ça peut te réconforter un peu, d'après ses parents, quand il est rentré hier soir, son visage était rayonnant et il semblait comblé, plus que satisfait de sa journée.

Ces mots frappèrent Kanda, lui rappelant la veille au moment où ils se quittèrent, quand Lavi secouait gaiement sa main pour lui dire au revoir. Il se leva calmement de son siège, quitta la salle en saluant gravement l'infirmière, et se dirigea vers l'extérieur, dans la cour de l'établissement pour prendre un peu l'air. Il marcha lentement face au vent jusqu'à trouver un banc libre pour s'asseoir. Il se posa et réfléchit à tout ce qui s'était passé durant ces deux derniers jours. Il n'avait que le visage de son camarade en tête, comme un fantôme qui le hantait. Il se rendait compte qu'il ne savait presque rien à son sujet. Il était obsédé par les mots qu'il lui avait confiés à propos de ses peurs, ses craintes, mais ne connaissait rien de sa personne. Qu'aimait-il faire ? Où aimait-il aller ? Qu'est-ce qui l'ennuyait, lui qui semblait curieux de tout ? Il n'en avait aucune idée.

Pourtant, cette rencontre changea incontestablement sa vie. Il décida de ne jamais l'oublier, de le faire vivre à travers lui, et de ne jamais effacer cette expérience de sa mémoire, expérience triste, mais qui lui apporta quelque chose de positif. Grâce à ce garçon, il trouva la force d'avancer et d'avoir envie d'accomplir quelque chose dans sa vie, au lieu de ne rien faire et d'attendre que le temps s'écoule. Certains, comme Lavi, n'avaient pas la chance de pouvoir s'ennuyer sans se dire qu'ils gaspillaient le peu de temps qu'ils avaient, Kanda pensait donc qu'il se devait de profiter du temps qui lui était accordé.

Au cours des années, il oublia le nom du jeune homme à qui il aurait tant voulu venir en aide à l'époque, mais le « merci » qu'il lui adressa ce fameux soir ne quitta jamais sa mémoire, comme inscrit avec une encre indélébile, plus forte que tout.


End file.
